Crimson Freedom
by ShhadowScratch
Summary: Hakkai seems to have a fascination with Gojyo's hair. Little view into the life of Hakkai and Gojyo after Banri. If you don't know who that is, this might spoil something for you. MM, rated for language.


**WARNINGS: **Spoilers up to... heck, I don't know. This touches on the story of when Hakkai was living with Gojyo, before they journeyed West. Basically, if you don't know who Banri is and that whole deal, you might not want to read. Also watch for the occasional swear word; Gojyo's a potty mouth. (Did I really just say that?)

* * *

**CRIMSON FREEDOM**

"Really, Gojyo. At least an ounce of self-control would-"

"You're so fuckin' evil," he groaned, leaning on the porcelain harder. "Lecturing a guy too busy to retort."

"When he is too busy _vomiting_, then I'm under the impression he needs a lecture."

"You know what? You were fine until you started talking," he grumbled, spitting into the toilet.

"I was fine until a certain someone stumbled in the house and collapsed on me bemoaning a hangover."

"This ain't just a hangover; this is death. What the hell was that weird ass drink? I never get this sick, dammit."

"Perhaps-" Hakkai was interrupted when Gojyo suddenly lurched forward and puked into the toilet. Again. The brunette sighed and gently rubbed his friend's white beater-clad back with his right hand, his left keeping a fistful of crimson strands out of vomit-range. With the hand on his back, he was discreetly emitting soft streams of chi in an attempt of soothing Gojyo's upset stomach. It seemed to be helping, as the heaving had been decreasing in intensity for a bit.

The kappa spit in the toilet again, one hand fumbling for the lever to flush the stinking mess down. "Goddamnit..." he muttered, sighing.

"Shall I get you some water?" Hakkai offered. When he received affirmation, he grabbed the hair tie off the tiny vanity next to them and used it to loosely tie the other's long hair back before stepping away and going into the kitchen.

Gojyo slowly straightened, his previously-writhing stomach feeling much better. He grimaced and twisted a little, his back achy from being bent over for so long. He hadn't known a person could fucking puke so much. Annoyed with the few stray locks of scarlet, he took out the hair band Hakkai had put in for him and dropped it on the vanity, before flushing the toilet again, just for good measure. He shuffled into the kitchen as the brunette set a glass of water and a few Aspirin on the table, where Gojyo slumped wearily.

"That should help your head, providing you don't throw it back up," Hakkai informed him, a little too brightly.

"Thanks," he muttered, throwing the pills to the back of his mouth before swallowing a few gulps of water to wash them down, as well as to get the vomit-taste out of his mouth. Gojyo hissed as he set the glass back on the table, a little too forcefully. Crimson eyes glared at the droplets that spilled on his hand as the water swished inside his stomach, threatening to make him throw up again.

His mind was effectively distracted from his aching gut though, as Hakkai's warm hands found his shoulders and started to rub them gently, his thumbs digging into his back wonderfully. Gojyo moaned and slumped forward a little, feeling the warm flow of chi seep into his muscles. This wasn't the same type Hakkai used when he healed people, but it was close. The brunette had been studying and practicing all the different forms of chi for awhile now, ever since he took his limiters off to save Gojyo from Banri's gang.

"Why go through all that?" Gojyo had asked, gesturing to the books and techniques Hakkai had been studying tenaciously the past few weeks.

"Well I can't very well take off my limiters every time I need to save you," he'd responded cheerfully.

"Who says you gotta be saving me all the time?!" he demanded, pissed that Hakkai felt he had to look after him. "That wasn't even what I meant- I'm just wondering why the hell you'd go through all this studyin' and shit when you can fight with a blade just fine!"

It had taken a moment before Hakkai responded, a shade quieter than his normal tone. "Yes, I suppose. Perhaps I don't want to take any more lives that way, though." He'd looked up then, emerald eyes dark and dangerously terrifying, even though a gentle smile held his lips. "Over a thousand is quite enough, don't you think?"

Then he'd looked back to his books while Gojyo stared at him for a long time, then walked away. He had absolutely nothing at all to say to that.

At the present, he was glad Hakkai had taken up the study of chi, as it did wonders for his bitching body when it was struggling through a hangover. Gojyo sighed his appreciation, rolling his head back as the brunette's skillful hands massaged all the knots and pains out of his shoulders and back, helped along with his warm chi.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Gojyo could hear the smile in his voice.

"Much, thanks," the kappa replied, sincerely meaning it. Hakkai was too good to him.

The brunette continued the wonderful massage for a few moments before he moved away, fingers brushing the side of Gojyo's neck teasingly as he returned to the couch, where he had been reading. He sat fluidly, one leg tucked under the other as he picked up the worn green paperback and flipped it open to the page he had left off on. After being under the care of the gentle healer for almost an hour, Gojyo suddenly missed the attention. He stood up, pausing briefly to smirk in triumph as his stomach didn't protest any, and walked the short distance to the old couch, which creaked underneath him as he sat a goodly distance from Hakkai, but then lay forward, lowering himself onto the other's lap.

"Vomit on me and I'll shave your hair," Hakkai informed him brightly, even as he shifted slightly so Gojyo could get comfortable. The kappa just groaned and didn't answer; he knew he would deserve it, but didn't want to give the other any funny ideas.

Almost immediately after he stopped moving, Hakkai's right hand found scarlet strands and started to play in them, his left holding up his book. Gojyo made a small, appreciative noise before shifting to lay on his side, one leg curled up behind him and the other hanging off the side of the couch. He closed his sore eyes as he melted into the warmth of his lover's lap and the hand in his hair.

Hakkai had long, almost feminine, fingers. They brushed small circles on his scalp and occasionally teased the nape of his neck, causing a small shiver to dance down the redhead's spine. Occasionally his hand left, and Gojyo was afraid the treatment had stopped for the moment, but then he heard the turning of a page and it would return to its task again. The brunette seemed endlessly fascinated by Gojyo's hair, so once he asked Hakkai why he liked playing with it so much.

He'd softly responded, "Because it's blood that will come off my hands, reminding me of my new life and freeing me from my old one."


End file.
